sakura's problem
by kie-chan214
Summary: yo, so here's how it goes, sakura has a few problems, 10 to be exact, boy's men call them what you will, they still piss the fuck out of you. multisaku enjoy
1. class 1: math

a/n: hope you like.

Sakura, Akatsuki, Konoha 11: 14 years old

Gaara: 8 years old

'Thoughts' "talking" '**inner'**

Sakura's problem

Class 1: math

I sat in my usual seat. Next to my best friend, Ino, '**awesome', a**nd my worst enemy, Karin. Ino is a beautiful blue eyed blond, who is in love with sasuke. Karin is an ugly brown eyed red head of a troll ( no offence, I have brown hair and most of my friends have red hair) who is a part of the sasuke stalker club or as me and Ino say ' the whore cult', Who hates everyone except Sasuke. Me? I am a green eyed pinkette. Yeah, completely normal 'I have pink hair and green eyes. Completely normal '**note the sarcasm'. **

Half way through class Ino's bumbling buffoon of a brother burst into the room. He smoothly walked over to sakura only to fall face first on the ground **'he should be given the **_**idiot of the day **_**award' **everyone cracked up laughing as did i.

'alright, she thinks I'm funny I'm half way in yeah'-dei

'what an idiot'-sakura **'I know'**

"hey, sup, I'm Deidara yeah"

"I'm sakura, It's a pleasure to meet you" **'not'**

"the pleasure is all mine yeah" Deidara half bows

"oh how wonderful, since when were you a gentlemen, mister i-eat-cake-in-the-bathtub-with-my-underwear-on" Ino snorts at Deidara's behaviour

"tch, whatever yeah" he blushed he'd get her back at home.

"is there something you're here for?" **'other than to irritate me' **sakura asked hinting with a little too much sweetness.

"yes there is,' deidera turned to the teacher and turned on the 'charm' 'madam my I please take sakura from your company for a minute or so, yeah?"

The teacher just smiled and batted her eyelashes "as long as you like handsome"

'**holy fuck, if he can make this bitch listen so simply imagine what he could make the nice teachers do' **inner piped up

'yeah'

Out side

"so…. yeah" Deidera started

"what did you want?" I asked impatiently

"I..uh.." he looked at the ground

"yes" I tapped my foot on the ground becoming irritable.

"hood coo show pout kith free hair" deidera mumbled as his bangs covered his face.

"what?" I said confused

"WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME YEAH" he yelled at the top of his lungs turning beet red

"no" I said brushing him off

1"why" he asked practically sobbing

"because I love some-one else"

"okay but can I at least have a hug?" he asked smirking at the ground

"or what?" I ask

"I'll stalk you" he threw his arms in the air " and profess my love for you to the world like lee"

I practically threw myself at him and he gladly accepted this last attempt to control the situation. I let him go and we said our good byes.

'aw crap I didn't find out who she loves'-dei

*bell rings*


	2. class 2: english

Class 2: English

I sat in the back of my English class waiting for the 'coincidentally' late sensei. An hour late

'and in 3

.

.

2

.

.

1

The class room door opens for a silver haired man with a mask covering his mouth and nose with a headband across his left eye and his face in a book.

"You're late" someone states

"well, you see there was a cat in a very tall tree and little old me just had to help so i-" he explained with his had scratching his head.

"You're lying, Kakashi sensei!" Everyone yells.

"Heh heh, you caught me. Now everyone," he starts seriously "I'm giving you this lesson free so study, read, draw. Do whatever, just stay in the class room"

As always, he gives us free time!

'I know, I think some of the kids actually want to work!'

I walk up to Kakashi

"Sensei?"

"Yes, sakura?"

"Do you hate us?" I ask

"No!" he says quickly

"Then why don't you teach us? You just give us A's"

"I give this time to refresh" Kakashi answers "besides they don't all get A's. I judge on how you use this time" he objects

"Sensei, I think you should get an assistant."

"Why is that, sakura?" Kakashi finally looks up from his book

"To help, so we actually learn something"

"Okay, I'll work on that right away"

"Kakashi sensei, writes the books you're reading, it doesn't look like vice principal Jiraiya's work" I ask

"Oh, he's a new writer, his name is Shigure Sohma( fruba fans know who I'm talking about), he's just as popular as vice principal" he said enthusiastically

"Nice," I've distracted him, now back on to subject "May I offer a name for your assistant"

"Shoot"

"Kabuto, a straight 'A' student in all subjects, enjoys biology and his only down fall is his regard for people… I also suspect he's gay" I provide

"Gay?" he inquires

"Yeah" I say but it sounds like a question

"Why would you tell me he is gay?"

"Well, I thought you could use the information" I answer

"Do you think I'm gay, sakura" he rose a silver brow

"why is that the only question you ask?" I asked in disbelief

"You said I was homosexual I intend to find out why" he cocked a brow

"I never 'said' anything and what does this have to do with anything?" I stressed

"okay we shall drop the subject… for now"

They walked to the office to get Kabuto's schedule.

On the way back:

"so…"

"so…"

"so…"

"are we really going to do the 'so' contest?" put my hands on my hips.

"do you seriously think that im' gay?" he raised his brow.

I sigh "no, I thought you might want to know in case he starts to take an interest in one of the male students"

"okay, im sorry I over reacted"

And then he kissed me

Once he realised what he was doing he pulled back immediately and started to say

" I'm so sorr-" before I cut him off

" I will get an restraining order, you will sign it and I will take it off when I know you will behave" I order

"yes ma'am" he bowed his head.

And then I walked off.

I think I'm in love… what… have… I… done…' kaka

*bell rings*

a/n: shout out to black and blue

thanx sorry for the wait and I hope I don't take to long on the next one


End file.
